Mirror, Mirror
by cherryblossomf12321
Summary: After two normal sisters purchase a mirror from a kindly elderly lady's yard sale, three unexpected visiters somehow end up in their home. Chaos is the only thing that can happen, as they try to figure out how to send the young men back to their world.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Alright, so I know I got one story sort of going, but this one came to me last night. I really need to get on revamping Scarlet Rage… I want to get started back up with that one again, but until new ideas for it come to me (you guys are more than willing to let me know if you have any if you've read it :D) I thought I'd go ahead and add my own little 'Geez, what if a character or three were to somehow magically come to our world' story. On account of I love stories like that. Mine probably won't be as good as some of the others, but I am going to try. The Prologue and first Chapter are going to be together. Anywho… enough with the note… on with the crappy story. More than likely slightly AU._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own absolutely nothing FFVII. That honor is Square Enix's. Thanks to them for all of the games, movies, and novels. I do not own the incredible song, either, of course… it's Shane Dawson's awesome Super Luv! It may not fit right this second, but it will later._

_**Summary: **__After buying an odd mirror from a lady at a yard sell, two sisters are about to meet three people they never would've imagined, when it brings them to life from a movie they decided to watch. Only chaos can ensue as they try to figure out how to send them back to where they came from._

'_Have no fear_

_Your hero is here_

_My super sense is telling me that danger is near_

_I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back_

_A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack…'_

_-Shane Dawson/Super Luv-_

_**Mirror, Mirror**_

_**Prologue**_

The elderly woman smiled fondly at the picture of her husband. She remembered the day she'd met him… the day he'd shown up in her boring world. She remembered how he'd made it worth living.

Her coffee colored eyes traveled to the antique mirror. "How I remember," she smiled to herself.

There was nothing particularly special about the mirror. It looked like any other standing mirror you could purchase at Hobby Lobby or any similar place. No, in appearance it was just an ordinary mirror. "We know better, though, don't we," she laughed, merrily, "Yes, we know better, love. I think it's time I passed it on. I think I'm going to be joining you soon. Someone else deserves to experience what I've experienced. Who should it go to, though. We'll see, I suppose."

She continued rocking back and forth in her whicker rocking chair, lovingly looking from the mirror to her husbands picture. Next to him stood a young blonde woman with coffee colored eyes.

_**Chapter One**_

_**Yard Sale**_

"Meegs, stop!" Chelsea McKnight suddenly gasped, smiling out the passenger side window.

"Chelsea," Megan McKnight, the older of the two, scolded, "You could've caused me to wreck."

Megan, the one driving, slowly put on her breaks. "It's a yard sale," Chelsea giggled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

Chelsea was seventeen years old. Megan, or Meegs, was Twenty-one. The sisters both had dark, reddish-brown hair, and green eyes. Chelsea lived with her sister just outside of Nashville in the country. Chel had graduated high school early, and was taking time off to earn some extra money. Their parents lived in Ohio, but Chel had stayed with Meegs to not only finish high school. She'd wanted to go to a collage in Tennessee as well. Chelsea kept her hair to her shoulders, while Megan's went a bit past her shoulder blades.

Megan smiled at her younger sister… she was the only one who really called her Meegs because when Chel was little she couldn't pronounce Megan right. "You know," Meegs sighed, pulling into the driveway, "next time you can just be like, 'hey, Meegs, check it out. A yard sale.' You don't have to use the shock factor to get me to stop."

Chelsea laughed, "Okay, okay. I get it. Looks like they might have some decent stuff. This will be much more fun than Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Would you look at that house."

It was one of those beautiful Victorian houses like you saw in Western movies… or what they usually turned into bed and breakfasts. "Come on," Meegs said, getting out of the car.

Meegs went one way to browse, and Chel went another. She was thrilled to find that there were some antiques laying around as she'd hoped. Chelsea loved antiques. She loved anything to do with history. Things like that told a story from another time that she wouldn't have been able to visit otherwise.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted something almost out of sight. It was a mirror. One of those tall, stand up mirrors. The glass looked brand new, without a single scratch. The wood had roses carved in it, and didn't show any sign of wear. It looked brand new. "I see you've noticed my old mirror."

Chelsea smiled at the elderly woman, and she smiled warmly back. "You say old," Chel laughed, "but it looks brand new."

"I've taken very, very good care of this. You're the first one to notice it."

"It's beautiful."

"It's yours, if you want it."

Chelsea's eyes widened, "How much?"

"No, no, dear. You misunderstand. I cannot sell. I'm giving it to you. It was obviously meant to be passed on to you."

"Oh, my goodness, I couldn't…"

"You must," the lady smiled, warmly, "I won't take no for an answer."

Chelsea shook her head in disbelief, "Thank you so much. I… I'm Chelsea."

"Lydia. It's nice to meet you, Chelsea. I hope that this mirror brings wonders to you… just as it did me in my youth."

Chelsea smiled, not knowing what else to do or say, she just said, "Thank you."

Lydia nodded, and then she walked away to tend to other customers. Chelsea sighed, "Well," she said, "I guess you're coming home with me."

_**2**_

"I can't believe she just gave it to you," Meegs smiled, in awe. "She was a little odd, but… incredibly friendly. It's a beautiful mirror."

"It is nice. I hope it doesn't clash with your Freddy Krueger posters."

Chelsea laughed, "I don't think it will. It looks good in this corner, though, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad it fit in the back seat of my car."

The girls admired the mirror a bit longer until Chel finally asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know… movie?"

"Ah!" Chel exclaimed, and then smiled, "My buddy Duncan loaned me a Blue Ray. He said it's fantastic. One of those movies based on a video game."

"Oh," Meegs frowned, "Really?"

"Come on," Chel laughed, "Why not? We've seen everything else _we_ own a dozen or more times."

"Alright. Is it a cartoon?"

"I think the correct term is Anime. Even more correct than that would be CGI. You'll survive it."

"Oh, fine. When the GI Joe sequel comes out, though… no complaining. You're going to see it with me."

"_You're_ complaining about a CGI movie, and you want to see GI Joe," Chelsea smiled at the frown that was forming on Megan's face, "Sure, alright. I like the Rock. I'll go see it with you."

"Deal. Stick the movie in and lets get this over with."

_**3**_

The movie hadn't been near as bad as Megan thought it would be. She even cried and said she would for sure have to play that game. "You know," Chelsea began, "I think there's several sequels and prequels that go along with it."

"I just want to play the original game. I'd like to know what happened before all of this. Then I'll watch the movie again."

"Oh, you liked it, huh?" Chelsea teased.

"Yes… although… I don't think it ended fair."

"No," Chel said, suddenly feeling sad, "I think that the three silver haired dudes should've gotten to live. It wasn't exactly their fault, right."

"Oh," Meegs laughed, "I was talking about that guy in red. To have a _truly_ happy ending, he should've went without a shirt for at least a minute."

"Ha!" Chelsea giggled, "You mean the Vincent guy. He's CGI, Meegs."

"A very cute cartoon feller, indeed."

"There's no help for what you've got," Chelsea smiled, shaking her head, "No, though… I think the silver haired guys deserved to live. I mean… it was that Sephiroth guy and Jenova that were the real bad guys. I don't think it's fair that they had to die because it wasn't really their fault. They deserved a chance to try to live."

"Like you pointed out, little sister. It is only a movie… and a cartoon one at that."

"CGI."

"Whatever. Listen, I'm going to bed. If you want, tomorrow, we can look around and try to find that game. If no store has it, I'll probably order it. We still have the old Playstation stashed away, right?"

"I think so."

"Cool. I'll see you in the morning."

Megan headed toward her room. It was a small, two bedroom apartment, so she didn't have far to walk. Two girls… one who works at a coffee shop, and one who works at a clothing store in the mall… couldn't exactly afford anything fancy. They only had a Blue Ray player because it was a Christmas present… even it was _previously owned_.

Chel looked at the Blue Ray case for a little while, frowning, "You guys aren't even on the case much, huh?" she rolled her eyes, "Like you can hear me talking to you. You need professional help, Chel. You really do."

She put the case on the coffee table, and then headed toward her own room, still wishing those three really cute, silver haired guys had gotten a second chance. When she fell asleep, she was still thinking the same thing, and had strange dreams the entire night. Once, she even thought she heard, "Where are we?"

That's when she felt someone grab her a hold of the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **This chapter is alright... not the best. I think I may have rushed a bit. I can't wait to be done with the next couple, though. They're pretty comical. Someone is even given a nickname, but I won't go too much into it. Anywho, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Unexpected Visitors**_

Megan felt herself being shaken hard. "Really, Chel," she scolded, and then rolled over on her other side, "It can't be morning yet."

"Wake up," a man's voice demanded.

Megan's eyes flew open. She sat up, and was staring in the face of an angry young man with shoulder length silver hair, and strange green eyes. "Whoa!" Meegs screamed, and then rolled off of the bed, taking her covers with her.

She stood up, quickly, and looked around. There were three of them. The one who had woken her up, one with long silver hair, and one with short, spiky silver hair. That one had Chel held by her arm. "Where are we?" Kadaj (Megan was sure that's what his name was) asked, frowning.

"I'm having one hell of a bad dream," Meegs whined.

"You aren't dreaming," Kadaj sighed, annoyed, "I asked you where we were."

"Damn that movie!" Meegs suddenly shouted.

"Meegs, you aren't dreaming," Chel's worried voice chimed in, "This is real… they're really here."

"Let her go," Meegs begged.

Kadaj nodded toward Loz, and he released Chelsea. She ran to her older sister's side. "There. You have your sister. Now tell us where we are and how we got here," Kadaj demanded.

"I don't know!" Meegs shouted, "Why would I know? I'm still hoping to God this is a Nightmare! It has to be!"

Kadaj rolled his eyes and frowned, "You have to know. One minute we were in the Forgotten City talking about our plans on how to get mother back… the next minute we're here."

"In what friggin' rule book does it say that I have to know how three Psychos ended up in my bedroom," Meegs whined.

"Psychos?" Loz pouted, "We're not psychos. You're a psycho."

"Yeah, probably," Meegs nodded, near hysterics, "I'm seeing villains from a CGI movie, turned real, in my bedroom. Psycho is the only other explanation. You blew bad dream out of the water, so psycho is the only other way to go!"

"Then I'm psycho, too," Chel said, quietly, as she started to shake, "Because I can see them, too."

"Psycho is catching," Meegs said, exasperated.

"Enough of this. Bring them to that couch in there that we saw. We're getting to the bottom of this one way or the other," Kadaj glared.

Yazoo and Loz approached Meegs and Chel with dangerous looking grins on their faces. Loz grabbed Chel, and pushed her toward the door. Chel screamed, and reached for Megan. "No!" Meegs screamed, trying to grab her sister's hand, but before she could Yazoo was standing right in front of her, "You touch me, and I swear… I'll claw your damn eyes out!"

He gave a small laugh. Meegs gasped, because he'd suddenly disappeared. "I like you," she heard his voice from behind her.

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted up, and thrown over his shoulder. She kicked, screamed, and pounded his back, but he acted like he didn't even feel or hear her. Instead, he sit her on the couch a little roughly. Chel was seated next to her. She rubbed her arm a bit where Loz had grabbed it. "You don't have to be so rough," she scolded, close to tears, "It's not like we can fight you."

"Now," Kadaj began, "Answer my questions and we don't have to repeat what happened to Tseng and Elena."

Chelsea gave a little sob. "Fine," Meegs closed her eyes, wondering how in the hell this could've happened. She'd never been this terrified, but she had to keep her little sister safe somehow. When she opened her eyes, she said, "You're just outside of Nashville in a little town called Radcliff. Next question."

"How did we get here?"

"Don't know. Next question."

Kadaj looked annoyed, "You don't know. We end up in your house, and you don't know?"

"We," she said, slowly, as if she were talking to a child, "do not know. If we did, don't you think, for own sakes, we would tell you?"

"Possibly. Are working for that Shinra guy?" he smirked.

"Sorry, who?" Meegs asked, honestly confused.

"You know," Chel began, "The President guy from the, uh… the President."

"Hell, no, I don't work for a President. If I did, do you think my sister and I would be living here?"

"I'm guessing he's the one who sent us here. He doesn't want us to find mother," Kadaj pouted, angrily, "So he's found a way to send us away so he can hid her better from us."

"That must be it," Meegs sighed, "So, you can leave, and… you know… look for the Shinra guy and your mom. We don't know anything except what I've told you."

"I've got a question," Loz said, with a confused look on his face, "What's a Nashville and a Radcliff?"

All three men's eyes were on the two girls. "It's a city and a town," Chelsea replied.

"These were the guys you felt sorry for," Meegs shook her head, and gave a little laugh, "They may kill us, Chel."

"Kill you?" Kadaj smirked, "No… at least not right now. You're going to help us get back to where we belong so we can find mother. You will help," his smirk grew, "Or I may change my mind about killing you."

"Sure," Meegs whined, "We'll help the bad guys. Why not?"

_**2**_

"There's no way we could run for it?" Chelsea whispered, as she and Meegs both stood in the kitchen.

Megan was making coffee. Chelsea just didn't want to be alone with the three young men. "Run where? Have you seen the way they move. That one was behind me before I could figgin' blink!" Mika sighed, "No, I think we're stuck here for now."

She glanced into the living room. They were sitting on the couch, and that damn Loz had his feet propped up on her grandmother's coffee table… a house warming gift. "Hey!" Meegs shouted, angrily, making Chel jump, "Get your dirty, filthy feet off of that."

He looked from his feet, to her, then back to his feet. He shrugged, and dropped his feet to the floor. Meegs shook her head. "Do you have any ideas on how to get them home?" Chel asked.

"No, not yet. It would be easier if I knew how the hell they got here in the first place. This is all insane, you know that."

"I'm scared, Meegs. _Really_ scared."

"Me, too, but… try not to let them know. Psycho people get off on knowing they scare you… or something…"

"Finished yet?"

Meegs turned around to see Yazoo. She sneered, "You people break into my house, wake me up before dawn, even… I want a damn cup of coffee," she frowned, rolling her eyes at him, "Would you like a cup?"

He crossed his arms… those strange green eyes studying her. "I've never had coffee."

"Well, today marks a first for everyone, doesn't it? Go tell your buddies I haven't made a break for it yet. You want me to brainstorm, then I need some caffeine. It'll be done in five minutes."

He slowly turned, and then walked out of the kitchen. She sighed. Meegs closed her eyes, and opened them hoping that each time she did that… they might be gone. "If we survive this, I'm telling Duncan to shove that defective Blue Ray up his ass," Chelsea glared.

"I don't think it was the Blue Ray, Chel."

"Then what? Because I can't think of anything that might've…" suddenly, Chel had a look on her face of realization.

"Don't keep it to yourself. Do tell."

"The mirror."

"Your antique? What do mean…"

"Wonders! That lady said something about wonders. She said it was meant for me."

"It was for you… to bring silver haired psychos out of a movie to torment us? Why would she do something like that?" Meegs asked, angrily.

"No, no… I don't think she knew that _this_ would happen. She probably knew something would happen, but… we need to talk to her."

"Like they're going to let us. They'll give that old woman a heart attack if we try to take them with us. They're not exactly people friendly… yes, I said five minutes!" Meegs suddenly shouted at Yazoo, who was standing in the kitchen doorway again.

"You've thought of something."

"You were listening, nosey? We may have. We'll need to visit someone to make sure."

"Run it by Kadaj."

He left again. When he returned, the other two were with him. "What did you come up with?" Kadaj demanded.

"Oh, my coffee is done. Hang on," she smirked, getting herself a cup from the cabinet.

She slowly poured herself a cup. "There," Kadaj glared, "You've got your drink."

"Oh, I'm not done. Chel, hand me my creamer out of the fridge."

Chel, as scared as she was, found it hard not to laugh at the fact that Meegs was purposely stalling. Meegs got another cup down, and slowly filled it, too. Then, just as slow, she put a bit of creamer in each cup. "Chel, go ahead and get yourself some, and then we'll talk…"

"You'll talk now!" Kadaj shouted.

"Boy, someone is very impatient. Here," she handed one of the filled cups to Yazoo, taking him off guard.

Kadaj glared at him. Yazoo shrugged, but he did sip the coffee. "Anyone else?" Chelsea asked, after she was done getting herself some.

"No," Kadaj sneered, "Tell us what you've found out."

"Oh, right. Chelsea thinks it might have something to do with a mirror she bought yesterday evening. We need to talk to the lady she got it off of to make sure."

"Then lets go…" Kadaj began.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You might scare her. She's an elderly lady," Megan frowned.

"You're not going by yourself," Kadaj laughed a humorless laugh.

"Ha! No, of course not. What a silly idea," Meegs laughed, sarcastically, "No. I guess one… not all… will have to tag along."

"Yazoo," Kadaj nodded, "Your sister will stay here. Incase you had any idea of trying anything funny."

"My sister can't…"

"She stays here," Kadaj warned, "I'm not taking any chances."

"It's cool, Meegs. Just go and figure this out," Chel glanced at Kadaj, "I'll be okay."

Megan put her hand to her forehead, frustrated, "Fine."

"If you try anything," Kadaj warned.

"If I did decide to suddenly turn idiot, where the hell would I go without Chel?"

The two glared at each other for a while longer. Megan couldn't wait to send the little creep back to where he belonged. She suddenly really wanted to watch that movie's ending again… over, and over, and over…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Walt Disney Moment?**_

The yard looked empty this time, as Meegs pulled into the driveway. Her passenger was also different, and looked uninterested. Chel had been so excited to see this place. Meegs wished now that she'd just went to Bed, Bath, and Beyond. "Please," she begged, "Just do me this one favor, and don't scare this lady."

He just looked at her. Meegs sighed, and got out of the car. He followed… a bit too close for her liking. Meegs rang the door bell. This time a young woman with Blonde hair and the same coffee colored eyes answered. "Yes?" she asked, seeming not at all thrown off by Megan's strange companion.

"I'm Megan McKnight. This is… my friend," she sighed, "Yazoo… Johnson. We need to talk to the lady that lives here."

"You mean my mother? Lydia?"

"Yes, ma'am," Meegs answered.

The woman gave her a warm smile, "My mother is sleeping. She's not well. I think she'll be joining my father, soon."

"I'm so sorry…"

The woman shook her head. The smile didn't leave her face, "Were you the one who bought the mirror?"

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Of course. I can tell you what you want to know. Let's go sit on the sun deck."

Meegs and Yazoo followed her around back and up a lovely wrap around porch. The woman gestured for them to have seats, and then she sat down herself. "My sister was the one who bought that mirror, miss."

"Call me Daniela. I have one question. Were you the one that came out of the mirror?"

She had directed her question at Yazoo, but he only stared at her. "He's a bit bashful. She asked you a question."

"I don't know how I came to be here," he glared at Meegs as he answered.

"It was the mirror," Daniela smiled.

"So, how do we get them back through it? There's three of them."

"Get them home? Someone wanted you here in the first place… Mr. Johnson… or you wouldn't be here at all. Someone had a soft spot for you."

"Chelsea," Meegs whined, "My sister, then. What if we don't have a soft spot anymore and want them to go home?"

"They would've been gone by now," she explained, looking apologetic, "Someone still wants them here. Or one of them still wants to be here."

"That's impossible. They all want to go back to where they came from. We want them to go back to where they came from."

She shook her head, "That's the way it works. I'm sorry."

Meegs sighed, frustrated. Someone had a few things to answer for, because she certainly wasn't the one who still wanted them here. "I don't get it. You and your jerk brothers all want to go home, right?"

"Yes," he answered, but he didn't look at her.

Instead he stared at the ground. 'Probably thinking of an excuse to kill me for this,' Meegs thought, angrily, "Well, I sure want you to go. Chelsea is scared to death, so I don't think she still wants you hanging around."

"That person may not realize it's what they want yet," Daniela looked thoughtful, "It may be deep down. Who ever it is… it's in their heart."

"Well, this Walt Disney mumbo-jumbo isn't working for me and my sister," Meegs shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to be rude."

"I understand. Are you and your sister okay?"

She glanced at Yazoo. If she told the truth she might die… and then Chelsea would die, "Sure. We just don't get along great. That's all."

When they were back in the car, Meegs stared at the steering wheel for a while, wanting very badly to just bang her head against it. "Look," she began, "I'm sorry this didn't work out. Maybe we can discuss it when we get home, and… the person who's having a Disney moment will forget all about that special, deep down feeling and realize what's best for everyone. Okay? I mean… at least we're sure it's that damn mirror."

"Lets go back."

"So, my little sister and I get to live? You aren't going to find some way to blame this on us?"

He just stared ahead. Meegs nodded, started the engine, and drove toward home. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want him to see her do that. Instead, she went for looking pissed. That was an emotion she could handle him seeing her show.

_**2**_

Chel threw her arms around her sister as soon as she walked through the door. "Hey, I love you too, sis, but… I've got an important question. You wanted them here at the start, before you actually knew they would be here."

"Huh?" Chelsea looked confused, "I… maybe…"

"Do you still want them here?"

"Definitely _no_."

"I thought not. So, it's one of you," Meegs glared, "Which one of you still wants to be here?"

Yazoo looked at her as he walked by to join his brothers. Meegs glared right back, and then she glared at the other two in turn. "Have you gone insane?" Kadaj scolded, "None of us want to be here."

"You may not know it," she said, in an airy voice, "It may be deep down in your heart. That's what Lydia's daughter told us, anyway. Ask him! He was there for the whole conversation!"

"What did she say?" Kadaj asked Yazoo.

He glanced at Meegs, and then looked back at his brother, "She's telling the truth. She said someone still wants us here and that's why we can't go home."

Kadaj looked angry, "Well it isn't me! I want to go home! I want to look for mother. You both want the same thing, right?"

Loz gave him fast nods. Yazoo one stiff nod. "Someone is lying," Meegs accused.

"It's one of you," Kadaj shouted, angrily, going for his swords hilt.

Chelsea screamed, and hid behind Meegs. "Neither of us want you here! Look at my sister! Does she look like it's her hearts desire to have a sword-wielding freak living with us?"

He kept his hand on his swords hilt, and shouted, even louder, "Does it look like it's my hearts desire to stay here with a total bitch!"

"Bitch! Why, you little…" she took a step toward him… her anger was making her feel braver than she probably really was.

"Bring it on… _Bitch_!"

"If you kill them," Yazoo interrupted, sounding bored with the whole situation, "Then we'll never get back. Especially if the person who wants us here is the one you kill."

Kadaj looked back at his brother, sighed, and took his hand off of his sword's hilt, "Unfortunately, you're probably right."

"So, uh," Loz began, confused, "Who wants us here?"

"Or," Meegs glared, "Which one of you psychos still wants to be here. Come on, guys! Mommy's waiting for ya. You know you want to go find her."

"Mother," Loz pouted.

Yazoo smirked at him, "I think you made him cry."

"Shut up," Loz scolded.

"We can't do things this way," Chelsea said… it sounded like they'd finally made her cry, "You threatening to kill us. Meegs shouting trying to hide the fact that she's afraid for my benefit. This doesn't help you or us, does it? We can't help you get back home at all if we can't compromise."

"Ha!" Meegs laughed, sarcastically, "Like that's going to work."

"Meegs," Chelsea begged.

"The girl is right," Yazoo raised an eyebrow.

This shocked Megan a bit. So much so she couldn't come up with any smart remarks. Kadaj pouted and crossed his arms, "So?"

"So, how can we have any hope of getting home… when the only hope we have of getting home is terrified of us. There are plenty of people you can take your frustrations out on back in Edge. For now, we compromise. Maybe then we can also find out who still wants us here," he grinned at Meegs, "or who still wants to be here."

Kadaj sighed, and then rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Fine," Megan agreed.

Kadaj stared at a place on the wall, frowning, and Megan stared at the floor. "Good," Chel sighed, relieved.

"I'm hungry," Loz whined.

They all looked at him. Chelsea actually giggled. "Really?" Meegs raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he shrugged, "I am."

_**3**_

Megan made them all dinner. They ate it in the living room, and when they were done she was allowed to actually wash dishes… by herself. Chelsea had laid down to take a nap. She couldn't blame the kid for being tired, and at least she was allowed to sleep without one of them in the room. Of course Meegs was still suspicious, cautious… she didn't trust this truce as far as she could've thrown that Loz guy, but at least they were leaving the girls alone. Meegs had told them all they could have the couch and cots she stored away… the living room was there's. "Here."

She turned around to see Yazoo holding a plate. "He's finished, finally? That one eats a lot, huh?"

"Loz? Yes."

She put the plate in the dish water, and then turned back to face him, "Thanks for speaking up. If one of you was going to turn out to be a hero… I wouldn't have expected it to be you. No offense."

"Who said I was a hero? I was just speaking logic."

"Oh, sure. Logic. Right. Anyway… thanks. Any idea who still wants to be here yet?"

"Or which one of you still wants us here?" he grinned when she frowned.

"I'll take that as a no."

He gave a small laugh, and then left the kitchen. She shook her head, and then continued to wash dishes.

_**4**_

Chelsea stared at the mirror. She'd told them she was taking a nap. She felt tired, but sleep wouldn't come to her… not yet. 'Do I still want them here?'

After all that had happened, as afraid she was now of them, she didn't think so. 'It has to be one of them,' she thought, falling back on her pillows, 'because Meegs sure as hell wants rid of them. Which one, though?'

That was the question. Who still wanted to be in Meegs and Chel's world. Not one of them acted like they did. They all acted like they wanted to go home. They wanted to find that Jenova thing, right? So, what was keeping them in this world? Maybe after all these years the mirror had become defective and couldn't tell the difference any more.

Chel's eyes began to get heavy as she was thinking. It wasn't long before she finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__The Regular Show… ah, yeah. It's mentioned in passing mainly because it is my real Chelsea and Megan's (Nieces) favorite show. Those girls could watch it 24/7! LOL! Uninteresting tid-bit of information there. So, __**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the Regular Show :D_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Commando?**_

For the second time, Meegs felt herself being shaken… this time a little more gently. "If you're the kid with the sword… get out!"

"What if it's the guy with the gun?"

She opened her eyes to see Yazoo. "Oh… get out," she sighed, and then yawned, "No, wait," she shook her head as he was leaving, "What time is it?"

"Ten-fifteen… that's what your clock on your wall in the living room says, anyway."

"Never mind, I'll get up."

She threw her covers off and sat on the end of her bed. "I thought you might want up. Your sister is awake."

"Is one of them bothering…"

"Relax. She's watching the TV… cartoons, she said. Something called Regular Show."

"Oh… okay, I'll be in there in a minute," she yawned.

He left, closing the door behind him. She shook her head again, disappointed that it still wasn't a nightmare. Frustrated, because they couldn't go home until they figured out who wanted them there… and why. Meegs only knew one thing for certain, really… "It's not me."

She walked into the living room. Chelsea smiled up at her. Loz was engrossed in the Regular Show DVD Chelsea had bought because she was such a huge fan of the series. "Hey," Chelsea greeted.

"Hey," Meegs raised an eyebrow, "We know what to do to keep him out of trouble. Cartoons and food."

Chelsea giggled. She seemed a lot happier this morning. 'Don't let your guard down, little sister,' Meegs thought, 'I still don't trust them. At all!'

She headed toward the kitchen, and almost bumped into Yazoo. He had her Bun coffee pot in his hand and it was full of water. "I, uh…"

"Here," she gave him a small smile, "I'll make it. You like coffee, then?"

He gave her the pot, and she continued to finish what he'd started. "Oh, uh… yeah. That's why I was… for myself."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "I know you're not worried about me being mad, right? I'm not. If you'd have broken it or something, I've got two or three extra ones sitting around somewhere. Accidents happen, you know. I can teach you how to make it, though."

"Okay."

She looked back at him, "Cool. You want to watch now. It's pretty simple."

"Okay," he nodded, walking up to her.

He watched over her shoulder as she gave him instructions on how to make coffee with a Bun. "Ta-da. Simple as that. It was a gift… most of everything I have were gifts. It's hard when you're on your own. Thank God Chel moved in last year, and… Oh, my God!"

"What?" he asked, startled.

He was actually going for his gun. She laughed, "We're having a real conversation."

He sighed, and gave her a scolding look, "Don't do that."

"Okay, okay. Sorry for the shock factor. Where's the violent one?"

"Kadaj? He's in your sister's room looking at the mirror."

"It won't work just by staring at it. If anything he's going to end up giving himself a headache."

"Try telling him that."

"I think I'll pass."

She sat down at the kitchen table, and then gestured for him to join her. "He's not so bad. You do realize he was bluffing yesterday. If he'd meant to cut you, he would have. He was trying to scare the two of you."

"Oh, that makes me feel better," she mocked relief, and then grinned.

"We all want the same thing. He just expresses his passion for it more."

"Your mom. I've got a question. What happens if your mom doesn't really care as much about you as you do her. Hypothetically, of course."

"You mean she wants someone else more than she wants us?"

"You know," Meegs shook her head, "You know and still you risk your life… why?"

He thought for a moment, "I have to."

"No, you really don't. You have a mind of your own. I've seen you use it."

"It's imprinted… we can fell her there, but we don't… we need her if we want to…"

"So, you want to, or you need to? Which is it?"

"No, we need… it's hard to explain," he closed his eyes, and even though he looked frustrated, he never once raised his voice, "I can't explain it. It's like asking me to explain the universe. I just don't know how to make you understand."

He finally opened his eyes. She gave him a little smile, "Okay. I hope you get what you really want. I really do. Just be careful, huh."

He gave her a nod, and then a strange look, "I…"

"It's no use," Kadaj exasperated, as he entered the kitchen, and then he frowned, "Am I interrupting something?"

Meegs raised an eyebrow, "I asked him to explain the universe, and he couldn't do it."

She shrugged, smiled, and then got up to get both her and Yazoo a cup of coffee. Kadaj gave Yazoo a confused look. Yazoo just shrugged, as Meegs sat his cup in front of him. "Anyway, I don't know how it works."

"Oh, God. You didn't try to take it apart?" Meegs asked, in wide eyed horror.

"Do I look stupid?" he asked, and Meegs went to answer, "Don't you dare."

She laughed, "What? I was going to say no. You really don't. Your just mean."

"I'm not mean, I'm angry."

"Angry people threaten others with swords all of the time, then? No wonder they have programs like anger management," Meegs mocked looking thoughtful, raised her cup to toast them, and then made her way to the living room, her coffee held tight in one hand.

"I'm…" Loz began.

"Hungry? Help yourself. I think there are some chips in the cabinet."

He quickly got up and raced to the kitchen. Chelsea laughed, "He's not that bad… really," she said, seeing the frown on Megan's face, "I mean… sure he's not a great, upstanding citizen. He's funny though."

"He'd kill us if the angry one told him to. Yeah, Chel. He's a peach. Don't let your guard down, okay. I don't want to see you end up getting hurt… physically or emotionally."

"Oh, they're going home," Chel gave a little laugh, "I was only saying."

Megan narrowed her eyes, "You, uh… sure you want them to."

"Oh, come on," Chel frowned, "I'm positive. I want my normal, everyday, year off before collage life back. I've got to work tomorrow, and I have no idea how that's going to work out."

"Oh, shit," Meegs winced, "Me, too. I forgot about work. Damn!"

"We can pull it off. They'll just have to hang around here."

"Or walk through the mall," Meegs actually laughed, making Chel give her a confused look, "Could you see those three walking around Rivergate mall?"

Chel laughed, too, "Oh, no."

"Hey, wait. You know what? While they're here, maybe they should go to the mall."

"You got a screw loose?"

"No… those get-ups they're wearing. They can't keep walking around in those. They need normal clothes. It may be weeks before we get them back. We need face that. While they're here, they'll need clean underwear."

Chel made a disgusted face, "Point taken. You're right."

"T-shirts, jeans… stuff normal dudes wear. They walk around like that… a cop is bound to get himself killed trying to arrest them or something."

"So, we take them today."

"Why not? You've got other plans?"

She shook her head, "No."

"It's settled. The angry one will probably argue a bit, but… I'll win this one."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

_**2**_

"Why did I agree to this again?" Kadaj sighed, looking around.

He'd never seen so many people in one place, crowded together. If he had to put up with it long, he might go insane. "Because while you're here, you guys don't want to draw too much unwanted attention to yourselves. People are already looking at you like your crazy. Seriously," Meegs frowned, "That much leather should be illegal. If they don't think your crazy…" she tried to hide the fact that she was laughing, "you'll be mistaken for a dominatrix."

"What's that?" Loz whispered to Chelsea.

"You, uh… don't want to know," she relied, laughing.

"Where exactly are you taking us, Megan?" Yazoo asked.

"Where Chel works. She gets a discount… thank God."

When they walked into Aeropostale, the young woman cashier stared at the young men, curiously… suspiciously. Then she saw Chel, "Are they from one of your friend Duncan's conventions?"

"Oh, Brenda," Chel smiled, "Um… yeah. They are. They forgot their luggage at their hotel, and they're uncomfortable. They want to change and do some shopping."

"Cool," the little ash-blonde smiled, and continued to stare at Kadaj in a way that would've made her mother blush if she'd caught her.

"You have an admirer," Megan grinned.

"Please," he sighed, annoyed, "Let's just get this over with, okay."

Chel and Meegs began picking up T-shirts and a few pairs of jeans. "I think these will fit you," Megan handed a few to Loz, "They'll bring out your muscles."

He smiled, in awe, "Really?"

"Go over there and try them on. Chel got the key from Brenda, so she'll let you in. Here, Violent K," she handed a few to Kadaj.

"Violent K?" he frowned.

She smiled, "Go on, try them on."

He walked toward the dressing rooms, pouting. "Here you go," Megan handed Yazoo a few.

He gave her a little smile and nodded, and then headed toward the dressing rooms. "Well, it's going better than I thought," Chel sighed, "Violent K?"

"I like it. I don't know."

Chel laughed, "It fits, don't it?"

"How come that one is so easy to get a long with. The other one can be kept busy with cartoons and food… but that little one is such an…"

"Done… they all fit like this."

Kadaj had come out of the dressing room. He looked bored, as he showed the two his new duds. "Hey, that was fast. They fit, too. Are they comfortable?"

"I guess so. It'll do. Can we go now?"

"No, because your brothers are still trying on their clothes," Chel replied.

He stood between Chel and Megan with an impatient look on his face. Every now and then he'd glance at Brenda with a dangerous look, daring her to get too close. "She's not going to attack you, you know," Chel smiled.

"Just so she keeps her distance," he sighed.

Next to come out was Loz. He turned once to show them his new outfit, with a grin on his face, "What do you think? Huh?"

"I like it," Megan smiled, "It's comfortable?"

"Yeah, it is. I think I'll wear these from now on," he nodded.

"Chel, take them up there… here's my card… get them started on ringing up. He shouldn't be much longer," Megan told her, handing her a debit card.

Chel, Kadaj, and Loz headed for the check out desk. Kadaj stayed a good distance behind Chel, and a good distance away from Brenda. "Okay…" Yazoo said, stepping out, "I guess that's it."

Megan smiled, "Wow! Look at you!" she gave a small laugh, "Black is for sure your color. It looks nice. Do you like it?"

"Do you?"

"It's not whether I like it or not. It's whether you like it or not, but… yeah. That black looks great on you. It's just tight enough to show off what should be shown off, but… it's not too tight. I like the blue jeans, too."

"I like it. It's comfortable," he grinned.

"That's what Loz said. He said he'd probably wear stuff like that from now on. Come on. Let's get this all rung up, and then you guys will have a wardrobe."

He nodded, and then they made their way up to the counter to join Chel and the other two. "What's that smile for?" Kadaj asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not smiling," Yazoo replied, "You're imagining things."

"Even if he was," Megan frowned, "are people not allowed to smile in your presence?"

"I didn't say that," Kadaj glared, "I was just wondering why is all."

"He's happy," Chel smiled, "because he's got all these cool new clothes. Now he doesn't have to walk around in the same outfit every day."

"Speaking of," Megan scrunched up her nose, "We have one more place to stop."

"Ah," Kadaj groaned.

"I'm taking you by Target. You guys are getting some new underwear."

"Underwear?" Loz whispered to Kadaj.

Kadaj shrugged. "Oh, dear God," Megan sighed at what they were getting at.

"Commando," Chel said wide eyed, and then laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Secrets**_

"What the hell are we suppose to do here by ourselves?" Kadaj asked, angrily.

"Do you need us to hold your hands?" Megan glared, "You'll be fine. Just don't answer the door… for anyone."

"This is ridiculous! We should be thinking of ways to get us out of here… and you're leaving?"

"I've got to help put food on my table," Megan frowned, "You're not going to be here for much longer, so I guess you wouldn't care about that."

"Where is the other one?" Kadaj asked.

"Chelsea? She's already gone. She'll be home around three-thirty. I'll be home at four-thirty. You will survive. There's food that doesn't need cooking… turkey, cheese… chips. There's water and soda in the fridge. I've got to go or I'm going to be late. I can't be fired, okay!"

Frustrated, she went out the door, slamming it behind her. "Damn it," Kadaj frowned, "It's like they don't even care."

"Well," Yazoo sighed, "It's not the end of the world. They'll be back."

"Will they. They may run… they'll run, and then what?" Kadaj shot at him.

"We will bring them back."

"Why aren't you madder? You should be as angry as I am."

"Because they aren't stupid. They wouldn't risk running. They'll come back and we'll figure this out."

"Will you two be quiet," Loz scolded, "I'm trying to watch Regular Show."

He shook his head, and rolled his eyes. Kadaj and Yazoo both glared at the back of his head. "Hey, Loz," Kadaj began, narrowing his eye suspiciously, "You do still want to go home, right?"

"Sure, now shhhh!" he said, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"If they run away…"

"They will be back," Yazoo grinned, "Stop being so paranoid."

"Go argue in the kitchen," Loz scolded.

"I thought _I_ was the leader," Kadaj frowned.

"Go argue in the kitchen, leader," Loz sighed, "I'd like to watch all of these before we do leave. I can't get this in Edge."

Kadaj crossed his arms and stared at the floor. He'd been racking his brain ever since he'd found out it was that damn mirror's fault they were stuck in this place. Not only the mirror… but one of those girls were lying. One of them didn't want Kadaj and his brothers to leave. Were they doing it on purpose? Didn't they understand how important it was that they get back? 'I'll force them to want us to go back,' he thought, angrily.

There was a ringing noise. All three men stood. "What is that?" Kadaj asked.

"It's their phone," Yazoo replied.

"I'll get it," Loz began walking toward it.

"No," Kadaj grabbed his arm, "Don't do that. If we shouldn't answer the door, we shouldn't answer the phone. It may cause us trouble."

Loz shrugged, and then went back to watching his show. "I'm going to take another look at the mirror," Kadaj sighed.

"What good will that do? It hasn't helped us yet?" Yazoo raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to keep an eye on it. It may do something. When it does, I want to be there."

Kadaj walked into Chelsea's room, shutting the door behind him. Yazoo sat down on the couch. "Does he seem more annoying to you?" Loz asked, his eyes glued to the TV.

"You shouldn't say that."

"How come? Those girls have been nice to us. All he does is yell at them."

"Where did this come from?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I know we need to find Jenova, but…"

Yazoo looked at him, wide eyed, "What did you say?"

"Don't freak out," Loz frowned, "That's her name, isn't it?"

Yazoo stood, "You've never called mother by her name before."

He shrugged again. Now that Yazoo thought about it… Loz had started to act a bit different. The first day they were there he was the same Loz. The next day… sort of. Now… he was the same, but… 'different,' Yazoo thought, narrowing his eyes, 'Does that mean I'm different, too?'

"Hey, while you're up," he looked back at Yazoo, "Grab a bag of those baked Barbecue chips, and watch this with me. It's hilarious," he laughed, heartily.

"Loz?"

"Huh?"

"You meant it, right? You do still want to go home?"

"Sure. I mean… we've got to."

"I know we've got to, but… you still _want_ to?"

"Yeah, Yazoo. What's your problem?"

"Nothing. I'll… I'm going to get your chips."

Loz gave him a confused look, "Okay."

"Loz?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Don't call mother by her name in front of Kadaj."

"Sure, okay," Loz frowned, "Wouldn't want to upset Violent K."

Yazoo actually almost laughed, "Don't call him that to his face, either."

"Whatever."

_**2**_

"Home," Megan announced, as she came through the door.

Loz was asleep on the couch. Yazoo was sitting in the arm chair. He had a troubled look on his face. "I need to speak with you," he told her.

"Oh, am I in trouble?" Megan sighed, "I've had a really long day. This guy spilled his iced coffee everywhere! I got drenched with sticky and ice."

"No, you're not. We might be, though."

"Is Chelsea not here yet?"

"No," he shook his head.

"She said she may go by Duncan's to give him back his movie. He's hard to get away from once…" she stopped at the worried expression on his face, "Okay. What's up?"

"In your room? Kadaj has been staring at that mirror all day again. What I need to say I only want you to hear."

"Okay. No problem. Come on."

Once they were in her room, and she had shut the door, he let out a worried sigh, "I think it's Loz."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he wants us stay. I think he's gotten used to all of this. He's so different from before. He called mother by name. He called Kadaj Violent K…"

Megan laughed, but when he didn't she said, "Sorry, go on."

"He's lighter. Does that make sense? He doesn't cry about mother any more. He says he wants to leave, but I don't think that he does. If Kadaj finds out…"

"You're worried about him? It's okay. He won't find out. If he suspects something… I'll take the fall. I'll tell him it's me. He already thinks it's me or Chel anyway."

He smiled a little, "You would do that?"

"Believe it or not I like Loz. He's like a big kid. I'll take the fall. It's not like Violent K is going to kill me, right?"

"If he tries, I swear… I won't let him. You can't know what this means."

"I have a little sister, remember. I understand."

"Thank you."

She nodded, "Sure."

_**3**_

When Chelsea finally got home and walked into her room, there he was sitting on the floor. She threw her stuff on her bed, crossed her arms, and gave him a raised eyebrow look, "I'm really starting to think this isn't my room anymore."

"You're late."

"Sorry. They kept me over a bit. A girl called in. Still nothing?"

Kadaj turned and frowned at her, "You know that nothing has happened."

"Because I'm psychic?"

"Why is everything a joke to the two of you?"

"Everything isn't a joke," she sat on her bed, "I think if you relaxed a little…"

"That's easy for you to say."

"Easy? I'm still scared of you, so no. It isn't easy."

"You're still scared?"

"Look, the sooner you guys leave, the faster I can get back to my year off… normally."

He looked at her thoughtfully. Then he smirked, "So, if I were to ask you if you were the one who still wanted us here… you wouldn't lie to me?"

"It isn't me. I promise. Are you sure it isn't one of your brothers?"

"It's not Loz or Yazoo."

"You know… maybe you're looking at this all wrong," she smiled, "Brenda asked about you today."

"What? What did you say?"

Chelsea winced a bit, "The only stupid thing I could think of. That we were dating."

He nodded, "Then she'll leave me alone?"

"Sure… maybe. I mean, if you want I can say we broke up…"

"No!"

"I'm kidding. She won't bother you. She respects me."

He glanced at her, "Does this mean that when were at that mall, I've got to pretend I like you?"

"Don't hurt yourself, now. That might be dangerous. You pretending to like someone."

He frowned, "Funny."

"It wouldn't hurt you to smile a bit. Don't do it too much, though. You aren't used to it. Your face might crack."

He rolled his eyes, "I smile."

"You grin evilly, and you smirk. There's a difference. Happy smiles don't scare people."

"You think I want people to be afraid of me?"

Chelsea's eyes widened. Had she hurt his feelings. "Well, yeah? I mean… yeah?"

"I just want my mother. It's the people hiding her that are the real villains. Not me."

'Oh, God! He's pouting!' she smiled, "Okay. You're not the villain."

"Do you know if your sister is the one who still wants us here?" he asked, quietly.

"I can say for one-hundred percent sure… definitely no. I don't know what to tell you. I've thought about what might be wrong myself. I think maybe it went defective."

"No!" he groaned, "Then we might never get home!"

"It's old, but… maybe the person who made the mirror is still alive… or they have a family member."

"They could be anywhere," he whined, pacing back and forth, "We'd never find them."

"That's no attitude… okay, no. You're right. I'd have no clue where to look. It was passed on to me, so it was probably passed to Lydia by someone else."

"I don't know what to do anymore," he sat down next to her and put his face in his hands.

"Stop shutting yourself up in my room. Take a hint from Loz, and try to find something you enjoy until something comes to light. I'm sure, deep down, you aren't really the jerk my sister believes you are. If you give a little effort, you might find that you don't hate it here as much as you think."

"I don't know…"

"You've only been to the mall and Target. That didn't kill you, did it? I'm actually off tomorrow, so come do something… anything with me."

"Your sister won't like that."

"She won't forbid me to go. She's not like that. Anyway, she works. What do you say?"

He sighed, "Why not?"

"Great. It'll be fun."

He looked up at her. Was that a hint of a smile she saw forming on that usually sour face. Might have been.

_**4**_

Megan was reading, when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She took off her glasses (she only really wore them when she read), and sat them on her nightstand. "Come in… I guess…"

Yazoo stepped in, and shut the door behind him, "Hi."

"Did something happen?"

"Oh, no. They're both sleeping. I just wanted to thank you again."

"No problem."

"It is a problem, you know. I have to figure this out without Kadaj finding out."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

She sighed. She'd actually been thinking about it since he told her. "I know you two really want to go back and find your mom. I just… if he's happy here… is it fair to him to make him go somewhere he isn't really happy? I mean… weren't you guys the bad guys. If you guys go back, you're going to be the bad guys again. If that's what you want, by all means, get out of my apartment," she laughed to let him know she was joking… he smiled a little, "I just think maybe you might want to think about it."

"It's where we belong, Megan."

"I guess. If that's what you want, I'll help you convince him."

He grinned, "Are you starting to not want us to leave because of this?"

"Yes," she nodded, smiling, "That's what were going with, right. Think of a better excuse, though, because Loz wanting to stay is what were trying to keep from Violent K."

"I'm serious. Because if there's more than one person, us going back will be impossible."

"No, I want you to leave. Not because I hate you. I like you. You're easy to get along with. You're the laid back one, I think. Loz is a big kid. It's hard not to like him."

"Come on. You can do it. Say something nice about him."

"He's different?"

"That's the best you can do?" he laughed a little, "You really aren't very fond of him."

"I don't hate the little guy any more. He's just a stupid kid. If things had been different… in some alternate universe… watch him, will you? When you go back? From one older sibling to another."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Yazoo jumped and turned. Kadaj stood in the doorway looking from one to the other. "Am I…"

"Yes, we were just about to start making out. You totally interrupted," Megan frowned, "What do you need? I thought you were asleep."

"Making out?" Kadaj narrowed his eyes.

"Totally joking," Megan nodded, "You needed something?"

"I am… going out with Chelsea tomorrow. We're going out."

"Oh, dear God, no," Megan said, bored, "What ever will I do? You woke up to tell me that?"

"I had a strange dream. I don't want to talk about it."

"I have to work, so have fun and be careful. I guess that means it will be just you and Loz…"

"You don't care? That's it?" Kadaj narrowed his eyes.

"Should I care? You're both almost grown. Surely you know right from… okay… maybe you don't, but she does. Don't talk to strangers… say no to drugs… what do you want from me?"

Yazoo unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh. "You really are okay with it? You sure you don't care?"

"If it will make you go to sleep and leave me alone I'll pretend I do," she frowned.

He glared back at her as he walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him. "Making out, huh?"

She winked at him, "We can if ya wanna."

He laughed, wide eyed, "I think I'm suddenly really tired."

"Tease," she pouted, and then laughed, "Good night."

After he was gone, she put her glasses back on, and continued to try to read. She found it a bit hard to focus, though. Two wanted to go back, and one wanted to stay. She didn't know what the right thing to do would be. She would feel like a total ass either way. Tell Yazoo, who she'd actually come to like and considered sort of a friend, she didn't want any part of convincing Loz to go back. Or convince Loz, who she'd also really come to like because he was such a big kid, that he had to go back to a place he didn't like anymore… force the poor guy to be unhappy. She didn't even want to think about Violent K. She'd already have to make him really pissed at her if he found out about Loz by taking the heat herself. 'What to do,' she threw her book on the floor, 'Oh, and I've always taken such good care of my literature.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Outing... and Questions**_

Kadaj stared out the passenger window as Chelsea drove. She'd already passed up that mall place, and didn't go anywhere near Target. "Where are we going?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"You'll see. You like all of that acrobatic stuff, so I thought I'd take you somewhere you'd actually have fun."

She had loaded up wheels that went on your feet that she called skates. She's put some boards with wheels on them called skateboards in her trunk. She'd also stuffed a couple of bikes without motors into the back seat. All of this made no sense to Kadaj, but he decided to sit quietly, determined to give this a chance.

She pulled into a huge drive way. She seemed pleased with the place she'd picked, as she looked around. His eyes widened as he saw people on concrete ramps almost flying using the same contraptions Chelsea had packed. "Wow," he said in awe, despite of himself.

"Come on. It's a skate park. I thought you'd like to try it out."

"You think I can do that?"

"I know you can do that. You've practically flown without them, right?"

He nodded. "Can we go closer and watch."

She smiled, "Absolutely. Come on."

The two got out of the car, and she led the way over to the bleachers. The two took seats in the middle row. He watched in awe as seemingly normal young men and women went air born and did tricks and back flips on bikes, skate boards, and roller skates. Chelsea clapped and cheered. He kept himself from doing so… he didn't want to seem too eager right away. "I didn't know something like this would be here," he whispered to her.

"I couldn't do it to save my life, but I love to watch. You, though… I think you would own this place."

"Own it?"

"Be really good at it," she laughed, "Some of these people have been at this for years and years."

"Really. Look!" he tugged on her sleeve, "That one is doing a hand stand! He's not even falling! Look!"

He finally gave in and clapped like Chelsea was doing. It was too impressive not to react. They were normal people, but they were defying gravity. How could anyone not be impressed by something like this? "How about it? You want to try?"

He smiled a little… not a evil grin or a smirk, but a real smile, "Yeah… I think I do."

_**2**_

Megan's cell phone rang. She was on her lunch break. It had been one of those slow, uneventful days. She almost missed the chaos at home. "Yep, Chel. You okay?"

"It isn't Chelsea! It's me, and guess what?"

It was Kadaj. She looked at her phone as if it had asked a really confusing question, and then put it back up to her ear, "Um… what?"

"I'm gonna skate board!"

She could hear Chelsea laughing merrily in the background. The excitement in his usually sour voice brought a smile to her face. "Whoa, really? Be careful."

"Chelsea said I've got this. Will you tell Loz and Yazoo. They won't answer the phone."

"I will. Have fun."

"I will."

He hung up. She laughed, "I'll be damn," a couple from a table over stared back at her, "Oh… my little brother. He's skating… eat or your food will get cold," she scolded.

She shook her head, and then dialed her home number. She waited for the answering machine to kick on. "Guys, it's Megan! You can pick up… pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"Megan? Is everything alright?" it was Yazoo.

"Everything is fine. Your little brother just called me all excited. Chel took him to a skate park and apparently he's about to skate board."

"Excited? Kadaj?"

"I know! He sounds incredibly happy. That's new, right?"

"It's new," Yazoo gave a little laugh.

"You guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. Loz is watching his show. I'm reading something called… Harry Potter?"

"Oh? You'll like it. I've got all of them."

"It's good so far. I won't say what I'd like to do to the aunt and uncle."

"Ha! You aren't alone in that. I've got to go. If you need anything, call me."

"I will."

"You should call your little brother and wish him luck. Chel's phone number is written down beside of the phone."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up her cell phone, and smiled. Her day had just gotten better, but she still couldn't wait to get home. Now, it had nothing to do with the fact that work was boring, though.

_**3**_

He had had the time of his life. He hadn't expected that. Chelsea was right. He had been very good at it, and he'd even had some people Chelsea called 'professionals' come up to him and tell him how good he was. Chel had to explain some of the words they'd used, but they all meant the same thing… he was a natural at skate boarding. "We'll have to come back tomorrow. I'm off… Meegs is off, too, so maybe everyone can come and watch you."

His eyes widened excitedly, "Do you think they will?"

"I know they will. I'm really glad you had fun."

"I did have fun. Thank you, and… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For the way I've been acting. I think even my brothers are probably getting sick of me. Are you still afraid of me?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Are we friends?"

"Yep. We're friends, now."

He smiled, "Good. I've never really had a friend before. My brothers, but… not a friend, really."

"Well, I'm your friend."

He smiled, "I think I'll leave it put up in your closet for now… Souba. I don't think I need it here."

"Oh? I think Meegs will be pleasantly surprised."

"Do you think she'll like me, now?" he frowned.

"I think she already likes you. She doesn't dislike you. Meegs worries. She takes her older sister roll to the extreme."

He gasped, suddenly, "Uh-oh!"

"What?"

"Deep down, and doesn't know it! Uh-oh, Chelsea, I know who doesn't want us to leave!"

She frowned, "You're going to accuse me, right?"

"No, not you… maybe you a bit, but… you're not who I'm talking about! I'm in real trouble, because…"

"What? Who is it?"

"It's _me_! I'm the _one_! The deep down, in my heart person! I've pointed fingers since I got here, but today I've realized… it's me! What do I do now?" he exclaimed, a horrified expression on his face.

"Okay, relax. Um… maybe today was the first time you felt like this. So, maybe it was someone else before you."

He nodded, "Maybe, but… I don't want to go now. If I go back… it won't be like this any more. I'll have to fight everyone again. Over… something I'm not sure I want any more. I don't even fill guilty about it."

Chelsea looked sympathetic, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to."

"Can this stay between us for now," he whispered, giving her a pleading look, "Until I figure out a way to tell them… Yazoo and Loz, I mean… in my own way."

"Sure, no problem. I don't think, with the way you've acted before, that they're going to suspect you anyway."

"I'm not going back to acting mean, though."

"It's okay. You don't have to. We won't say anything. Don't ask, don't tell, right?"

He smiled, relaxing a little, "Yeah… don't ask, don't tell."

Chelsea glanced over at him and smiled again. He didn't want to leave… it surprised her to no end, but… she was glad. After the awesome day they'd had, after seeing the way his eyes lit up… after seeing him actually smile, she didn't want him or his brothers to go anywhere near the horrible life they'd had before.

_**4**_

Megan and Yazoo both looked up when Chel and Kadaj walked through the door. "Hey," Chel greeted, smiling, "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, I'm just getting my ass handed to me in checkers. Did you have a good time?"

"He owned the ramps," Chelsea laughed, "There was no one better."

Kadaj looked at each of them with a shy look on his face, "I did okay."

"And that nickname you gave him?" Chelsea's smile grew, "Everyone thought it was his stage name when I told them. You don't mind it so much now, do you? Not after the 'Go, Violent K' Chants."

He smiled, shyly, "Not so much, no."

"Well, when you're famous remember where you got it," Megan smiled, raising an eyebrow, "You might want to stay out of the kitchen."

"How come?" Chel asked, confused.

"Loz begged me to let him try making dinner," Megan laughed, "Everything comes from a can or a box, so I'm not too worried. It actually smells pretty good."

"So far," Yazoo sighed, taking another one of her checkers.

"Son of a…" she frowned, as another checker ended up being captured by Yazoo, "Yeah, so far. I think he can do it."

"If you say so," Kadaj winced, "You do know he's never, ever cooked anything in his life? Granted, we haven't been 'alive' that long, but…"

Megan frowned, "Believe in your brother… and pretend to love what ever he's cooked," she pointed a finger of warning at Chel, Kadaj, and Yazoo.

"We will. I'm sure it will be great," Chel smiled, "We're going back to the skate park tomorrow. You guys are coming, too."

"Okay," Megan nodded.

"Sure," Yazoo agreed.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Megan asked, and she frowned at Kadaj, "Are you going to shut yourself up with the mirror again?"

"Oh, um…" Kadaj began, nervously.

"Actually, I'm going to teach him Xbox."

"Don't get him on that live thing. Some of those people…" she sighed, annoyed, "Okay, then have fun… I'll be damn!" she shouted, as Yazoo took another checker, "Might as well give up. You've got a full board and I've got one. How many games are you going to beat me at? This is the third one! Let's play Monopoly."

He gave her a small smile, "If that's what you want."

"I'm just glad it's not poker."

He raised an eyebrow, "What's poker?"

"Gambling," Chel laughed, "You play for money. A rare commodity around here."

She and Kadaj headed toward her room. Megan put the checkers away, and then she pulled out Monopoly. "He seems different… happier. I'm glad," Yazoo told her, as she began setting up the board.

"Again… if you try to head back, he's not going to get to be like that on the other side."

"We've been over this," Yazoo said, quietly, "It's what he wants and it's where we belong. Anyway… how do you know all of this? How do you know we were the bad guys, anyway."

"I was wondering when this question would come up, actually. I'm surprised you haven't asked it yet. Now that you have, it's harder than I thought it would be to explain."

He looked confused, "Why is it hard to explain?"

She sighed, "Well, it's not going to be easy. For me or for you. You may not completely understand."

"Okay. Try me."

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she said, "Alright… but… after dinner. I'll tell you, but… telling the others is up to you. Okay?"

"Alright. That sounds fair."

She nodded, and then continued to set up the Monopoly board… only now, half-heartedly. "You guys, it's ready!" Loz called.

Megan looked up at Yazoo and smiled, "Let's go. No matter what," she warned, "Pretend you love it even if you don't. Like you've never eaten anything so wonderful in your life."

He smiled, rolling his eyes, "Alright, alright."

_**5**_

After dinner, Megan told Chelsea to take Loz and Kadaj to a movie. "You're sure don't want to go?" Chelsea asked, suspiciously.

"I have a few things I'm going to do around here, and Yazoo said he wanted to help me."

Chelsea raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Help, huh?"

Megan frowned, "Don't even. It's not like that. Loz cooked, right? I'm going to wash dishes… that was without a doubt the best damn dinner I've ever seen put together."

"It was really good."

"Maybe he should cook from now on. Anyway, this is a reward for not only him, but Kadaj, too. He hasn't yelled at anyone since yesterday. He deserves something. Take him to something funny, okay."

"You have successfully changed the subject."

"There was no subject to change," Megan frowned, "It is not like that. He just wants to help me clean up. It's his choice, not mine."

"Uh-huh… alright, then. We'll go to a movie and we'll see something funny."

"Be careful."

After they were gone, Megan sat on the couch, and frowned at the door. She felt guilty. She'd never been deceptive… especially toward her sister, but she didn't want them all in the apartment when she told Yazoo what he wanted to know. "So, they're gone," he said from behind her.

"Yeah… sit down."

He sat down beside her, "Are you alright?"

"It's not easy. I don't know where to begin."

"Do the best you can, and I'll try to keep up."

"Your world isn't real to a lot of people here. Do you know what a movie is… what I've just sent the others to do?"

"I know something of them."

"That's what your world is to us. Your world's past is a video game. The thing Chel taught Kadaj to play today."

He looked confused, "I don't completely understand…"

"I knew you wouldn't. It's alright. I guess another way to put it is your world isn't a movie to Chel and me any more. It's more of an alternate universe… thanks to the mirror. Before the mirror, though, we watched you on the TV. A movie."

"I see."

"Your whole journey… adventure… life, even… it told the whole thing. I'm not psychic. I know what happens to you because I've seen it in that movie. Do you understand?"

"I understand… strangest thing I've ever heard, but… I understand. Megan," he narrowed his eyes, "what happens to us?"

"Oh, no! I'm not going to be the one to tell you that! I don't think I'm suppose to. That would affect a decision I'm sure you're suppose to make on your own. I don't want you to stay because you think you have to. I want you to stay because you all want to."

He grinned, "So, you do want us to stay?"

"I am very neutral now. It is not up to me. It's up to you. You should talk to your brothers. Like I've said… I'll take the heat for Loz, but… I think it's something you should still discuss… see if everyone still feels the same way."

"I wish you would tell me what happens. It could make a difference."

"Yeah… maybe for the worse, though. What if I tell you and innocent people get hurt. Like I said… that world is real to us now. In that world, you three are the villains."

He stood, and looked angry, "Are we the villains here?"

"No. Loz is a budding chef, who loves cartoons, Kadaj is officially a skater punk… and deep down a scared kid, and you… you're a wonderful, laid back person who loves his brothers very much. That stuff was not in the movie."

"I see. You won't tell me what happens to us… where we end up, though. If we accomplish our goal? Megan, we _were_ the villains. Maybe being here changed that. Maybe we won't go back to being the bad guys."

"I'm sorry. I don't know…"

"I have one more question, Megan."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Which one? Which one of us dies?"

She stared at him wide eyed.

_**A/N: **__Dun, dun, dun… not really. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far. I really, really appreciate it._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Answers**_

"I can see it your eyes, now. One or more of us will die," Yazoo said, quietly, "Which one?"

She had a sad expression on her face. She sighed, and then said, "Do you really want to know something like that? Would it change your mind to know?"

"I… don't know. I do know the answer to my question, though. At least one of us dies, right? I have another reason for being unsure. Even though I said Edge is where we belong. I think ever since we got here, I've had one reason for being unsure if I wanted to go back or not, but I've been trying so hard to ignore it thinking it was for the good of everyone, and now this… tell me, Megan. Please. Who is it?"

She shook her head, "Not one. All of you. Yazoo, all of are going to die."

He sat back down beside of her. For a while, he didn't say anything. He just wore an expression of shock. Finally, he looked at her and said, "If it were just me… I… but all three of us? Why?"

"Because of Jenova. I know you don't want to hear it, but it gets you all killed. You're little brother will become someone else. Someone named…"

"Sephiroth?"

"That's it."

"Jen… I mean moth… no!" he sneered, "Jenova chooses Sephiroth, and Kadaj dies because of it. That's what happens, isn't it? That's the reason Kadaj and Loz both die… I die?"

"I am so sorry. That's why I didn't… I shouldn't have…"

"No, you did the right thing. You should've told me."

She watched him for a minute. She felt awful and helpless. That was nothing compared to what he was probably feeling right now. She almost wished she hadn't told him all of this even if it was the right thing to do. She took a deep breath, and asked him, "Now what?"

"I need to think," he closed his eyes, "It's up to me. I have to save them."

"You're going to… what? Because…"

He stood again, "I have to do something. I have to do something to keep them here, right? We've got to stay!"

"So, stay!"

"Would it work? What will happen over there, though? What will become of that world?"

"I don't know."

"Would it change something? If things already haven't changed?"

"That disease… the one the kids and Cloud all have… it only goes away, after…"

His eyes widened. He looked almost hopeless, "After we all die."

"W-wait… not necessarily! It just goes away because you were there for a certain amount of events. The ones where you're fighting, mostly. I'm not saying it has anything to do with your death."

"We trigger the cure, though. They'll all die if we stay, but we will probably die if we don't. We'll have to discuss it. I have to tell them."

She nodded, "Okay. I'll tell them with you."

"Thank you. For everything. I'm going to lay down. My head hurts, but… I need to do some more thinking for myself before we tell them. Would you mind if I rested in your bed?"

"No, go ahead."

"Alright."

He walked into her room, and shut the door behind him. She sat on the couch with her head rested on her hand. She closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine how he must have felt right now. Knowing that if he went back, the worst could happen, but if he didn't… it was a disaster, and she didn't know how in the world she could possibly fix it.

_**2**_

"Home," Chelsea announced, as she, Kadaj, and Loz came through the door.

Megan woke up. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. "Oh, how was the movie?"

"Hilarious," Loz laughed.

"Yeah, it was great," Kadaj agreed, smiling.

"You okay, Meegs?" Chelsea asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah. Is it late?"

"Around ten," Chel replied, looking at her watch, "Why don't you go ahead and go to bed, Meegs."

"I can't. Um… I think Yazoo is in there."

Chelsea raised her eyebrows. Loz giggled, and Kadaj looked suspicious, "My brother… is in your room?" then he actually grinned, "Really?"

"It's not like that," Megan frowned, "He was tired, and wanted to be alone…"

She stopped herself before she said too much. "Why would he want to be alone?" Loz asked.

"He had a head ache. It just… came on him," Megan explained.

"Well, you can bunk with me," Chelsea smiled.

Megan shrugged, "Alright."

"Good-night, guys. Get some sleep. Especially you, Kadaj. We'll leave around noon for the skate park. That way we can grab a bite to eat and be there by one."

"Yeah, okay," Kadaj smiled, "Good-night."

"Good-night," Megan yawned.

"Night," Loz called after them, as the girls went into Chelsea's room.

She shut the door behind her, and crossed her arms, "So," she raised an eyebrow, "What's the real reason he's in your room?"

"What do you mean? I told you the real reason."

"No, no. See, you tried very hard to get you two alone today. Now, he's in your room asleep? Megan, I am not stupid. I was a straight A student, in fact. Remember?"

"Chelsea, listen to my words. It is _not_ like that. He had a head ache. Because…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Because I told him about the movie."

"What movie?"

Megan sighed, annoyed, "_The_ movie! Their movie."

"Oh… oh! Meegs, you didn't…"

"He asked. He practically begged me… to tell him if one of them died."

"And?"

"I told him the truth."

Chelsea looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry, Meegs. How did he take it?"

"He's in my room with a head ache… thinking to himself about how to handle it. He's going to discuss it with Loz and Kadaj. I think he's trying to figure out how best to approach the situation."

"Poor guy."

"I told him I'd help him, and I will."

"Tell him you told me, and I can help too. Hey, uh… do you still… want them to leave."

"It's not my decision. I'm neutral, I guess."

"Do you know who for sure doesn't want to leave? Because I do."

"Why? Who? It's me."

"I thought you said you were neutral."

"Well, it's not Loz, no matter what your new best friend thinks."

"Oh, I know it's not Loz. Since you told me a secret… I get to tell you one without you freaking out."

"It's you?"

"Sort of. Not only me."

"Okay, it's Loz. I was covering for him, because Yazoo asked me to…"

Chelsea laughed, "Admirable, but it's not Loz. It might be him, too."

"Well, then… you think it's Yazoo?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"It isn't like that!"

"Okay, don't shout," Chelsea smiled, rolling her eyes, "It's Kadaj."

Megan's eyes widened, "Come again?"

"Meegs, don't get mad."

"I'm not. I'm shocked. Mr. 'we're going back, so which one of you is lying because I have sword I swing around and I always wear an expression like I've smelled something bad' is the one who wants to stay? Who told you this?"

"He did. Today after the skate park. He really wants to stay, Meegs."

Megan sat down on Chelsea's bed. She looked exhausted, frustrated… and worried, "He knows that the disease won't go away until after… Yazoo knows."

"That Stigma thing? They have to go back for that to be cured? There has to be another way. It isn't fair."

"Fair or not, Chelsea, you watched the same movie I watched. You know how it ends. How is that going to change for that Cloud guy and those kids if they're not there for that ending?"

Chelsea sat down beside her, shaking her head, "It's not fair. They're happy here. They're good people here. People like them. Kadaj is making real friends. Do you think people there are going to want to be his friend now? He wants to stay!"

"I know that. You don't have to convince me. Look, whatever side you're on… that's what side I'll be on. Hasn't it always been that way? You want them to stay. I want them to stay. That's three people for sure that want them to stay. Yazoo said that if more than one person wanted them here… it would be impossible for them to leave. I think he was right. Besides… Kadaj… that kid deserves a life. They all do."

"Thanks, Meegs. I don't want to sound too corny… or too Walt Disney, as you put it sometimes, but… I can always count on my big sister."

"Watch it, now. Don't turn sappy on me," Megan laughed, "Come on. Let's get some sleep. We'll discuss everything when Yazoo's thinking head ache is gone and he's ready to talk."

She laughed, and then nodded in agreement.


End file.
